Item God 2
An Item God 2 is a special Item World boss that can only be found on floor 100 of a legendary Rarity, Rank 40 and 41 items. Description An Item God 2 will take the form of a Majin in Hour of Darkness and Cursed Memories, a Masked Hero in Absence of Justice and an Android in A Promise Unforgotten (with the sprite image being black and see-through), except in the case of a Monster weapon, in which case a random Monster will be picked as an Item God 2. An Item God 2's stats and HP are FAR greater than what a normal enemy's stats would be, and considering a Majin stats are normally high to begin with, killing an Item God 2 is easily the second greatest challenge in all the game, right next to trying to kill Prinny Baal. Add that to the fact that there are many more enemies on the floor with the Item God 2, and it is the hardest challenge that Disgaea: Hour of Darkness has. In later games, the Item God 2 will only carry the Rank 40 Item if it is fought in the Land of Carnage (not available in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ). In a Brighter Darkness, there is no specific form/class that the Item God 2 will take, as it can be any creatable class in the game much like Item Generals and Kings. Stealing Items Should a player go from floor 1 - 100 on that one item without entering the item world of any other item, the Item God 2 will be holding a copy of the item which is currently being leveled. This is how many players often have duplicates of Rank 40 items, as they only need to level up one Rank 40 item to get a copy of another. It is recommended that the player uses a Gency's Exit on 99th floor in Disgaea 2-4 if they are leveling up in the normal hub world as the Item God 2 will only carry the Rank 40 Item in the Land of Carnage. *Note: If the player goes to floor 100, and does not steal the item off the Item God 2, and uses a Mr. Gency's Exit before finishing the floor, then goes back in, the Item God 2 will NOT have the item equipped anymore. The player has one chance only to steal the item from Item God 2! Other Bonuses On top of getting duplicates for the many rank 40 and 41 items, Item God 2's also offer special bonuses: * Item God 2's offer a 3.5 times Experience and Hell bonus for defeating them. * After clearing the level, if the Item God 2 was destroyed, the stats of the item being leveled will be boosted significantly. * Also, if an item god 2 was destroyed and the level is cleared, an additional Specialist slot is added to the item. * In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its PSP remake, the first time an Item God 2 is destroyed by a player, a Hyperdrive item is added to their inventory without notice. If both the player's inventory and warehouse are filled up, the player has one last chance to get it by buying the Hyperdrive at the store. Should they miss out on this chance, the hyperdrive will never be seen again. In Disgaea DS the player can only obtain the Hyperdrive if they complete all 100 floors of any Rank 40 or 41 item without exiting in addition to defeating the Item God 2. Exploitation When facing off against an Item God 2, a player can defeat the Item God 2, use a Mr. Gency's Exit, then go back into the item to face off against the Item God 2 again. While this does nothing for the item that is being leveled, many players do it for the experience and hell bonus that an Item God 2 offers. In Disgaea 2, the player can kill the Item God 2 then use a Mr. Gency's Exit and kill the Item God again, providing a great boost to the Item's stats. It can be utilised in Disgaea 3 ''and ''Disgaea 4. After a certain patch was released for Disgaea 4 '', the double kill limit was removed, meaning that the player can kill the Item God 2 and gency out as many times as possible and cap an Item's stats. This feature was later added in ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. In Disgaea 4, it is actually possible to capture an Item God or Item God 2. Normally, the player can only capture an enemy that he/she can create. However, if the player has Tyrant Valvatorez downloaded, have him equip the "No Life King" as his secondary Evility. At the 100th floor, have Tyrant Valvatorez kill the Item God 2, due to the No Life King Evility, the Item God 2 will be alive with 1HP as a neutral NPC. The player can actually throw the Item God 2 as a NPC to their Base Panel, capturing it. The player can torture it until "Take in as an Ally" is available where the Item God 2 joins their party. As a party member, the Item God has no Cam-Pain HQ quotes, cannot learn any special Evilities or skills and can only host the Chara World 2 times. However, the Item God will have massive HP and high base stats and if the Item God was holding a weapon when it was captured, the Item God will know all skills for that weapon(excluding Legendary skills). See Also *Item Bosses *Item God Category:Bosses